Honestly
by Parker J. Parker
Summary: Crossover! The GWing boys go to Hogwarts and have a slashygood time... warnings: language, silliness, slow updates, later on: drugs and overabundance of angsty stuff. Oh unconventional crossdimensional romance, too!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Dark Peppermint

Title: Honestly

Rating: PG-13 (R?)

Warnings/Notes: Shounen ai (SLASH), crossover, tweaked ages, slight age differences, salty language, slight A/U

Notes: And now (kinda) I present you the story, which is entitled 'Honestly'. At least until another song inspires me to write.

Welcome, darlings, to my newest creation... A crossover such as one has never been seen before! Please, feast your eyes upon my masterpiece...The one, the only, the fic in which I own only the plot...

HONESTLY

Dedicated (although I know personally none of these people): Billy Corgan, James Iha, Jimmy Chamberlin, Davey Havok, Bjork, Kurt Cobain, Tori Amos, everyone in Porno for Pyros, Jack and Megan White, The Vines, The Strokes, The Hives, The Sex Pistols, Tristram McDermott, Ayumi Hamasaki, Kelly Osbourne...Anne Rice... Prongs, Ambrosius, Kiara.Damion and Toby and my bestesestestestestestestest...ererererest...est friends ever, Anna, Kelsey, Abrian, Young... Aryana, Jennifer (from PLU) Mary-Francis, Cathy-Patt, Alex (you're hot!), Mary, and Dinelle.

This is for you guys! Thanks for your support and/or inspiration.

(Ten years before)

By the light of a single wand, pair of steady (though nervous), wrinkled hands set a small metal cylinder inside the hollow cornerstone of an old castle. With a swish of the wand, and the utterance of the words "Beforan futur's machina æt passen magica sendan thæt ceosan ans thurh tima's foreweard cyclus potere findaner!" And a great flash of yellow- silver light came forth, and the spell was done, the block in the corner slid back into place, and sealed with the most intense of locking charms.

"And now, at the rise of our darkest era, our future is guaranteed. Ten years ago, I personally installed within Hogwarts a Potere Findaner, one of the once lost charms of universal reach. It scans throughout the universe, through the future even, to find those with magical ability. For a very long time have these been active within the school, but only now has one so powerful, and at such an important time, been crucial to our very survival. The Findaner will bring our saviors! It will find them and bring them here to learn magic. Mind you, this particular one only works if Hogwarts is destroyed. What will happen is this: When Hogwarts is no longer, the Findaner will become active, and send us, in this time, a small signal; usually a purple hourglass-shaped cloud the size of a beach ball will float about until it finds the correct person, then dissolve after the message had been delivered. While this does, unfortunately, mean that Hogwarts has been destroyed in the future, it also brings new students. Questions, anyone?"

A several voices rose as the reporters and journalists clamored for Albus Dumbledore's attention. He pointed to a woman in highlighter yellow robes who had severely curled hair and talons rather than fingernails.

"Thank you. You called these future students our savior, but what if they save us from the very thing that destroys us? Wouldn't that create a paradox?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That has already been ensured against. The Findaner has been enabled to detect whether or not such actions could create a problem. In fact, if the risk of damaging the future is 3 or higher should a student do something or anything here, the Findaner will completely ignore the power. We need not worry about that." The woman frowned.

"Well, what if the 'powers' don't want to come?"

"Then they refuse the invitation, just like a student today would. They would send back a letter declining the offer, and they would not touch the Portkey. That is all. Now, I am late for a meeting with the Royal Jigglyfluff Committee for the rights of Magical Spiked Creatures, so please, excuse me." And he left, leaving the news people scribbling madly on their little scroll pads.

January 14, A.C. 099

HOGWARTS DESTROYED-LAST OF THE MAGIC SCHOOLS!

Yesterday, at about 2:00 pm, a group of several thousand Muggles demolished the castle that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, killing everyone inside. Our world mourns this tragedy, even as we prepare to go into hiding. The Minister of Magic, Lilith Potter, has declared the United Wizarding Kingdom in a state of emergency, and orders all wizards and witches to evacuate Hogsmeade and other such magical communities. This morning, in a conference, she said:

"Despite this great tragedy, we must try to survive where we can. The wizarding community cannot survive with the way Muggles are going. I am ordering everyone within my power to break, burn, or otherwise destroy his or her wands at precisely noon, day after next. It seems extreme, but it is necessary. With the demolition of Diagon Alley scheduled for only a few hours after that, we cannot afford to wait. Please, please understand that we are doing the best we can. Anyone caught with a wand or inside a wizarding community will be imprisoned or placed under Imperius until brought to safety. Thank you all very much. I am so sorry that it has come to this. Know that I love you all. As the great ancient hero 02 said: Goodbye to my dearest ones; you all lived, and so you all are in my heart."

It has been made official upon printing that the Minister's orders are to be carried out exactly as stated above. This is the last issue of the Daily Prophet everyone. It's been a long time, and we hate to part. Long live the memories of our souls.

--Nanette Skeeter, Reporter, Daily Prophet

And there's your introduction! Muahahahaha! Please review!

I hope it didn't confuse anyone.if it did, please tell me what you need clarified so that I can either re-write the chapter or e-mail you about it. Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

Owls, Invitations, and Pink Lemonade.

To answer Jalee's question, to cast the Imperius they could use wandless magic. Also, it was mentioned that they could be alternatively imprisoned. So... Yeah. Thanks for reviewing! huggles

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

"Pilot 01, I have found an unidentifiable metal cylinder. It is marked with...uh...what appears to be runes." Tssssch.

"Leave it, 02. It could be dangerous. Get back to the mission." Tssssch.

"Um...it's glowing..." Tssssch.

"02 drop it and get out!" Tssssch.

"02, let's go!" Tssssch.

"But...But... 05!" Tssssch.

"Now!" Tssssch.

"This is 04. I'm going to find out what's up with 02." Tssssch.

"Confirmed. I'm heading back. 01 out." Tssssch.

"01! 01! Come back! Look at this!" Tssssch.

"This is 03. I've planted the bombs. What's the delay?" Tssssch.

"05 here. 02 found something that glows and he's being a childish idiot about it. He won't leave it." Tssssch.

"01 here. Let's check it out. 02 probably will let it be if we see it." Tssssch.

"This is 03, I'm heading to the spot" Tssssch.

"Confirmed, 03. 05?" Tssssch.

"05 as well." Tssssch.

"01 going. Out." Tssssch.

Duo stood in the hand of his crouched Gundam, looking all over the metal thing. The strange runes had begun to glow blue when he picked it up, and the faintest purple cloud floated off, shaped like an hourglass. Not long after, the unmistakable beat of approaching Gundams met his ears. He looked up and grinned as the other pilots came out of their Gundams.

"What is it, Maxwell?" demanded the ever-irritable Wufei. Duo rolled his eyes.

"If I knew, would I bother with it?" The cylinder glowed brighter and brighter, until it hurt everyone's eyes, and then it began to vibrate...well, more like buzz really, and it grew hotter and hotter, until Duo suddenly dropped it with a yelp. "Dammit! Let's go." He scowled at the radiant mystery object...

They left and returned to the Safe house.

At approximately nine o'clock in the morning, the bell rang at the safe house. Duo stumbled over to the door, rubbing his eyes, and, not thinking, opened it without even seeing who it was first. It was our favorite platinum blonde...That's right, Zechs Merquise (or Milliardo Peacecraft...But I like calling him Zechs) Duo yelped. Zechs smiled.

"Uh...Good Morning. Umm, could I borrow a cup of flour? I'm baking cookies." He held out a measuring cup beseechingly. The two had been friends before the war started, and they spoke on the phone regularly. Duo shrugged, and took the measuring cup to fill it with flour, when suddenly a shrill, girlish shriek filled the air.

"They're in my hair! My beautiful hair!" Screamed Zechs. Duo immediately dropped his braid down the back of his shirt and pulled on a hat before creeping back out to see that indeed, the blonde had two tiny owls entangled in his great shining mass of hair. The young pilot cringed at the very idea of having anything unwanted, much less birds, in his hair. Finally the bitty owls broke loose and landed next to two great big horned owls, a snowy owl, and a barn owl. Each of them carried a small, letter- sized package. Each of the pilots had one addressed to them, including Zechs. His was funny, as his address was "The doorway of the safe house."

His letter, though, did not invite him to Hogwarts. Rather, he was to act as guardian for the boys during their schooling. Now, it was time to leave.

"So...Umm, guys?" Nearly a half hour had passed, and the two silent ones were still, well, silent, Wufei was muttering to himself, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, while Quatre was nearly jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's gooo. I wanna be a wizard!" He drummed his fingers on the table. Zechs had gone to brush his lovely hair. Duo half was excited to get the invitation, but mostly thought it was a hoax. How could they possibly be wizards? Magic didn't exist, did it?

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"All right. We're going. Pack your bags, and don't touch that Portkey until you're in your Gundam." said Heero authoritatively. And they went to pack. Duo lightly rapped on the door of the bathroom, then walked in to see Zechs cooing over a piece of hair.

"Poor wittle baby, did that mean ol' owoh huwt you? Aaw..." Duo stood for a moment before clearing his throat. Zechs suddenly looked up and turned bright pink. Like lemonade. Pink lemonade. Mmmm.

"So...Are you going?" Zechs looked puzzled. "To Hogwarts." Duo clarified. Zechs nodded. "Go pack." Said Duo, and off they went.

After everyone was all packed, they sat in their respective mobile suits, and waited. And waited. And then they waited some more.

"Umm...Shouldn't we be going somewhere?" asked Quatre. Heero nodded. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"You touch the Portkey, idiot!" The Chinese boy snapped.

"O-Oh. Okay." said Quatre softly. He couldn't figure out why Wufei had yelled at him for just a simple question, but Wufei was like that. He shrugged and looked at the letter to figure out exactly what a Portkey was. The letter told him:

'In each of your envelopes you will find a small brass key. This is your Portkey; all you have to do is touch it and the magic does the rest. It is also the key to your room at the Leaky Cauldron. There is a small number on each key, and everyone will have a roommate. You will arrive behind the aforementioned pub ten days before school starts, so please have all of your listed school supplies ready, and your books (Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic, years 1-5) memorized before you come to school. Also enclosed is your train ticket, which holds the information you'll need to get to the Hogwarts Express.' Which he read aloud, much to Wufei's annoyance, and everyone else's relief.

Finally, it was all set, and each boy (or man, in Zechs' case) placed a tiny key in his hand. The sensation of something pulling from just behind their navels rose, and then they were gone. Just in time too, as a pink streak flashed into the driveway, and an all too familiar screech could be heard.

"HEEEEERO!!!"

Okay, okay...so, coming up next: Diagon Alley! Woohoo. I know the chapters are short, but they'll be getting longer. Much longer. Please review! I humbly beg of you...bows at readers' feet


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy, all! I just wanted to mention that the title of each chapter is the chapter's theme song. Yeah. So, if you happen to be able to listen to the song while you're reading, it might be nice to do so. And umm... I like tangerine popsicles. Thank you all so much for your reviews! You're so nice to me. I can hardly believe that anyone reviewed at all, much less liked it! Whee!!!

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Notes: I really do love Wufei, he's just being irritable. He'll get a lot nicer later on giggle thanks to a certain boy who lived. Yeah. I'm glad y'all think it's funny, but there will be angst (stupid drugs... and abusive boyfriends. Poor... umm, someone) Oh yeah, the coupling?

It's this: SBx6xRL (whoohoo, threesome!) HPx5, DMx4, FWx3, GWx2, OWx1, RWxHG, SFxDT, BZ/ anyone/everyone. And mentions of past HPxDM. Yeah.

So...Yup. Those are all the couples.

Warnings/more notes: Slash/Shounen ai, whichever you wanna call it, umm...future domestic violence, mush, insanity (in a good way) Maybe self- mutilation, almost definitely (eventually) angst ...Anything else? Well, I'll tell y'all if I feel like adding any more to that.

With that out of the way, let's get to the story!

Diagon Alley

Several people screamed as the earth trembled when six giant robot...things appeared behind the Leaky Cauldron, nearly crushing several bystanders.

"Oh my god!" Shouted one man...Umm, yeah.

Quatre was the first to leap out of his Gundam. Several people gawked at the boy who had appeared out of 'nowhere.' He smiled gently and asked, "Could someone tell me where the Leaky Cauldron is?" Getting no reply, he looked around. "Oh...Right behind me, duh." Waving up at the other pilots to come down, he retrieved his bags from Sandrock and went into the small, comfortable pub. Soon the other followed.

Tom looked up at the newcomers from his place at the bar and grinned, toothless.

"How may I help you young sirs today?" He asked. Quatre flashed his warm smile and held out a key.

"Would you please show us to our rooms?" Tom looked at the tiny number on the key for a moment, the gawked.

"I-It's you! The saviors! Right this way, please. Is there anything I can do for you? Your rooms and food are already paid for. Cold pumpkin juice, perhaps? I'm sure you'd like it. Anything, anything. Just ask! Have a nice stay!" he stuttered on several words as he led the boys to their rooms. Finally, reaching the correct hall, he pointed out the three rooms that they would stay in. "There's room 601, 503, and 402. Quiet hours are 10 pm until 7 am. You may request a wake-up owl, or room service through twisting the red knob on your bedpost and speaking your order. Sleep well." with that he left.

Heero was the first to enter. He would be staying in room 601 with Zechs. Funny how all the room numbers worked, with Wufei and Trowa in room 503 and Quatre and Duo in room 402. Huh...

Pilot 01 looked around the modest room. It had two beds, a strange thing that Heero guessed to be a radio, a small bathroom, and a desk. There was no lighting whatsoever, besides the large sliding glass doors leading to a rather abbreviated balcony.

"Nice." came Zechs' voice from behind. The blond man was inspecting the wooden desk, which was apparently an antique solid mahogany desk from the 1600s. He rapped his knuckles on it twice, and it promptly disappeared, much to his astonishment, to be replaced with a giant wardrobe, filled half with clothes in his size, half with clothes in Heero's size. Of course, they were all wizard's robes and such, but it was nice nonetheless.

In room 503, Wufei stood out on the balcony, peering down on the workings of Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Directly below that room was the barrier, so he could se each side by side. They really weren't all that different from each other. In fact, the only differences, really, were the dress and how where Muggles had electricity and machinery, wizards and witches had magic. But aside from that, society worked in the same way, there were still loving families, evil men and women, the prostitutes, the lawmen..all the good and evil and everything in between.

"Justice..." muttered Wufei, only to be bopped on the back of the head.

"Don't you start with that, young man! Duo's told me all about this little 'justice' thing of yours. Bo-ring. Let's go eat!" Zechs smirked and Wufei grinned, but both headed down to the dining area of the pub, where the others were already seated and waiting for them. They decided on a family- style meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice, and apple pie for dessert. It had been Duo's idea. But it was delicious, and they had a good time that evening when Tom offered some good ol' butterbeer.

Relaxing in room 402, dubbed "The Party Room," the six time-travelers were startled by the abrupt appearance of a tall old man with a long white beard and big crooked nose.

"Good evening, everyone. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all got here with little trouble. Before I begin, do you have any questions you would like addressed?" The pilots stared.

"Umm...Where exactly are we supposed to shop in Diagon Alley?" asked Quatre. Dumbledore smiled.

"I will provide a list for each of you, which will tell you which shops sell what. Anything else?" he looked around. Zechs opened his mouth, but Duo pushed Zechs' head down and practically shouted, "But what about the money?" Zechs was grumbly about that.

"Again, it has been provided. All you have to do is give the shop owner your name, and your supplies will be given to you. Except your wands, of course. They have been paid for, but the wand still has to choose you. Is that all?" and it was all.

"Now I would like to address the issue of getting onto the school train. Several students have had difficulty with this, so I will advise you now. Walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Common sense would dictate that this action end up rather unpleasantly, but you will find yourself at platform nine and three quarters, from where you will board the Hogwarts Express. Is this clear? Good. Sour Altoid, anyone? They're tangerine flavored!" Dumbledore held out a round tin. Quatre grabbed one, Duo grabbed several, and Zechs politely accepted one while the others declined.

Slyly poking marshmallows down the back of Wufei's shirt, Duo pondered the day's events. It all seemed like a wondrous, strangely vivid dream, but he could not shake the feeling that it was all real.

"Maxwell! Stop with those infernal marshmallows!" roared Wufei. Quatre's hands hovered near his ears, as they were prone to do when Wufei yelled. It wasn't so bad when the others yelled, but Wufei was just always so angry that it seemed louder. Duo scrambled away with a crazy half-grin.

"Why were we called here, though?" pondered Quatre aloud, sipping his hot apple cider. Hot chocolate's gross. Duo rolled his eyes.

"To educate us on the use of our magical ability, duh! That's what the letter said."

Now Heero rolled his eyes. Or, some Heero-like equivalent.

"Have you learned nothing? There's always the possibility of a trap, and we must admit, the whole situation is rather ludacris. I doubt that I would believe any of this were it not for the current situation and recent events. Still, it could be some sort of set-up. We should be cautious." Heero said. Duo stared at him.

"Heero, that was 52 words! Wow... Anyways, what is with you guys. The war is practically over, besides those stragglers still itching for a fight, and they haven't the resources to pull something like this off. Why can't you just be happy that this is happening? Be optimistic for once!" Around the room, Duo bounced excitedly. "And besides, this is fun! Hey Q-man, come bounce in joy! Bob the tarantula wants to too!" And so they bounced.

And bounced. And bounced. Then they took a break. After that, they bounced some more, finally persuading Zechs to join in. Even Trowa couldn't resist, and began flipping and rolling about. Duo thwapped him on the head.

"Show-off!" was the cry, before bounding away.

Wufei observed Heero warily. The perfect soldier seemed to be wracked by convulsions, and Wufei was afraid his only partner in sanity might suddenly explode. Suddenly, Heero howled in laughter, still madly writhing on the ground, and Wufei snapped and became the last to join the bouncing.

Such a scene it was; five boys leaping and bounding around one who lay upon the ground with spasms of wild laughter. It was insanely fun, insanely insane, and insanely tiring. One by one, the boys went off to bed, looking forward to shopping the next day in Diagon Alley, leaving Heero still giggling on the floor.

"That was fun, wasn't it Bob?" he was heard to whisper when his giggles had sufficiently subsided.

Yay! You guys inspire me so much. Thanks especially to Anna (who's not currently reading this) for the insane humor. This is the sort of stuff that goes on in our daily conversations!

Next chapter is coming soon! But, I've got finals coming soon, so there's extra homework. Ergh... Review and I'll love you always!


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! I so love you all!!! I also would like to state that tying bras on top of your head is a fun and educational activity. Or something like that

Now, the reviewer recognition!

Jalee: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's so funny. After it gets a bit further it won't be, though. I've planned many things for this fic, and although the insanity will continue, I'll be throwing in loads of angst, quite a bit of romance (since this is a romance story) and random other things, like drug abuse, domestic violence, and suicide/self-mutilation. So, yeah, it's funny now, but it's not as happy a fic as it seems.

sa: I will. I am. I did.

Tanya Maxwell: Argh! Relena...urgh. I had meant to kill her, but that will have to wait until TEGWSIFFTWAKWCBDTIWBSS. That's my new one.I'm still planning.

Silver Angel: I like your name.

'Mes: You're great! huggles Yes, the shopping is in this chapter! Muahahahaha! And I am seriously cracked. Yay, go me. lame cheerleader moves

kittygurl: Ah, the great question...which was answered in chapter two! Haha!

Friendship: I hate you. Stop bugging me.

Jamesie Lover: I love you! You're my favoritist ever!!!

Angie: Whee! BIG huggles You're fun. Let's go shopping...soon. Read the rest, you skanky bitch! (lol)

Anna: Review the damned fic already!

A brief summary of today's events (not...really):

"He headed downstairs to make breakfast. Then he had to clean up. Then they ate. Then they went shopping. When they were shopping, they bought school supplies. Then they met Draco and Harry and Hermione and Ron. Then there was a fight but QUATRE was rice with Draco and they got soy sauce in a bowl and then they pasted it to them together."

Okies, that's all for today! Well, except for the actual story. Oh...Would y'all prefer if I put notes at the bottom, or do you mind them at the top? Some people get annoyed with all these notes, so I was just wondering.

Bob the tarantula is from the coming fic (untitled) and he is Mahogany Brown's (Treize's) most annoying 'companion.' The fic is GW, but kinda.fucked.

And now, to the (yay, frogs!) story!

A bright ray of sunlight shone on Quatre's angelic sleeping face. Stirring, he mumbled

"Fuck you, morning..." before getting out of bed and plastering on a cheery grin. He dressed in a pretty pink tank top and blue cut-off shorts. The shorts were very small. Yum.

Outside, it was an extraordinarily warm day, and Wufei's skin glistened in the late morning sunlight as he swiftly, gracefully moved through his katas on top of the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. He had tried to get into Diagon Alley, but discovered that there was an invisible barrier where the brick stopped. Wufei whipped around, sending his (for once) loose hair soaring around, and crouched, very still, for several moments. The feeling that someone was watching him had been slightly distracting, and while he searched the windows of the inn, he could have sworn he had seen the flash of bright emerald eyes peering from behind the blinds.

Trowa slept on, though the minor annoyance of the sun slipped into his room. In the next bed over (the rooms had gotten switched in the bouncing confusion), Zechs' gorgeous hair was a halo around him. The blonde pilot, though, was quite awake, but he was intent on keeping up the pretense of sleep for as long as possible. Which wouldn't be very long as everyone's favorite braided baka had just popped in, and was stealthily approaching the 'sleeping' Zechs with the best of his sneaking abilities.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" yelled Zechs when a pillow slammed into his face. The cry was heard throughout the inn, waking up all of its tenants. Trowa glared at Duo with such force that would put Heero to shame.

Heero, by the way, had not gone to sleep. After the bouncing the previous night, he had dozed off for several moments, then got up and started inspecting the inn. He would have been working on his laptop, but it malfunctioned in the magical atmosphere.

The soldier looked up sharply when Quatre skidded into his room.

"Breakfast!" he chirped, before zooming off to tell the other pilots. Heero blinked, then shrugged before getting up to get some food.

For some odd reason, Quatre had decided to cook breakfast himself, even though the inn provided food. He made waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, and sausage (links AND patties) and bacon. There were pitchers of orange juice, strawberry juice, and an old-fashioned glass bottle of milk. It was very good.

Duo smacked his lips and sighed contentedly after he finished inhaling his food. "So, guys, what's on the agenda today?" he asked. Heero unfolded a small piece of paper and read off a list.

"Today, we will be shopping for our school supplies in this order: Books at Flourish and Blotts, robes at Madam Malkin's, assorted supplies at The Student Stop, wands at Ollivander's, lunch, pets at (the pet store), and we might have some time to look around at Quality Quidditch Supplies as Dumbledore suggested." Wufei looked thoughtful as the others cleaned up the breakfast mess.

"If I may make a suggestion, I think that it would conserve time to split into three groups of two for the shopping, then meet up at Ollivander's for our wands and lunch. Then we could continue together to the pet shop and look at Quidditch supplies together." said the Chinese boy quietly. The others looked at him strangely, shocked at his manner. They weren't used to Wufei being so polite to them, almost as though they were gasp...equals. Slowly, Quatre nodded.

"I agree; it seems like a good idea. Each pair can go to one shop to get everyone's supplies, so it takes the time of one shop to get everything. So, who's gonna pair with who? I'll go with anyone."

Duo jumped up and down. "Me! Me! Shop with me!" he practically shouted. Quatre grinned.

"All right." He said, looking at the other pilots, who stared at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. "Right...Okay, Zechs, go with Trowa; Heero, you're paired with Wufei."

"Obviously." Muttered pilot 05.

Each grabbing his list, they set off.

"Ooh! Quatre, look at this! 'Being a Muggle for Dummies!' Isn't that so awesome? Can I get it?" Duo clutched the book to his chest pleadingly. Quatre sighed.

"As much as I would like to, we can't. The only books that have been payed for are our schoolbooks. And besides, we've been Muggles almost all our lives; we already know how!"

Duo frowned. "But this is about twentieth-century Muggles! I don't know how they lived! Not only is it about them, but also it's the middle class, Quatre. I never experienced that kind of luxury. At least I could read about it." He pouted. "Please?"

Quatre sighed. "All right, all right, just--" He was cut off by a drawling voice.

"The 'luxury' of middle class? That's pathetic. What are you, some kind of war-orphan? Honestly, that's just sad." A tall blonde sauntered out from behind a bookshelf.

"Actually, I am. Does that bother you, oh mighty one?" Duo responded with a nasty look. Draco smirked.

"No; I just pity those who are weak enough to be that poor. I mean, come on, what kind of family is that impoverished? Oh wait, I forgot. Your family's all dead. Looks like we've got another orphan this year. The school is accepting just anyone nowadays, it seems." Draco's voice had a mean, cold edge. Duo moved toward the Slytherin, but Quatre put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Duo. He's just trying to irritate us. You're better than that, right?" Quatre's eyes searched Duo's imploringly. Reluctantly, Duo shrugged.

"He's not worth my time anyway." And they turned away to purchase their items and leave, but Quatre stayed for just a moment, looking intently at Draco with confusion before following his friend.

Duo stormed out of the shop before Quatre could grab their books (every subject, years 1-6, 5 copies each) and disappeared from the blonde's sight entirely.

Sighing, he hefted the books up and began struggling towards the door.

Across the shop, Draco watched from his shady little corner. 'I really fucked things up this time. I always screw everything up. Why can't I just be like everyone else? No wonder I don't have any friends. Shit, that boy is fine...If I hadn't been such a total prick we might have been friends.. Unless...' He thought.

Quatre spun around suddenly, dropping his books as he reached for his gun (just in case). Draco halted in his tracks, hand still raised.

"Uhh...Hi. I wanted to apologize to you and your friend, but he apparently left, so...Maybe I could help carry a few of those? I'm really sorry. It's habit, you know, but I really shouldn't have said those things. Please, let me carry some?" Draco smiled a little, and lowered his hand to an appropriate level for a handshake. Quatre brought out his hand, forgetting that he was still holding the gun behind him. At Draco's shocked face, Quatre grinned sheepishly after a moment of confusion.

"Heh...Sorry. Habit, you know." Then he took Draco's hand and shook it. "My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. It's nice to meet you as well." They then set about gathering up the books. "So, can we kinda...forget? About that little incident over there?"

"Umm...Well, not really. It's completely forgiven by me, but Duo's not gonna be happy. You might as well have cut off his braid. Well, maybe not that... You are still alive, after all. It's lucky I stopped him though; you do not want to get in a fight with him. Only myself or one of our other friends might have a chance against him." Quatre's open face was disarming. Draco looked skeptically at Quatre's tiny frame.

"Whoa, are you saying that you could take him on, but I couldn't? How does that work, oh shrimpy one?"

"It might have something to do with our combat training." The smaller boy replied. "It's kinda helpful when you're fighting in a war." Draco gaped.

"A war? So, you're a soldier? I never heard about any war, even if it was a muggle war. And anyway, why are you coming to school so late? Is that the reason? C'mon!" Said Draco, prodding at Quatre's shoulder. Quatre stopped picking up books for a moment.

"If I told you...I'd have to kill you." He said. Draco laughed a little.

"No, really, c'mon!" He continued poking Quatre until the pilot turned and looked at him from under his mass of golden hair.

"Heero would have shot you by now. I suggest you drop it, before I follow his preferred method. Thank you." He got up and brought his books to the counter to see if he could get them delivered to their rooms (which of course, he could).

"Let's go; you should meet the others." said a once again cheerful Quatre. Draco was rather taken aback by his manner, but he nodded and they left to find the others...

"Ooh! That's so cool! I want one of those!" squealed Zechs, pointing at a baby blue...thing. It appeared to be some sort of hair accessory, as it was called "Witch's Wig- Use your own hair!" It was supposed to put your hair in any sort of outrageous style instantly.

"Whatever." sighed Trowa, rolling his, umm...eye.

"Thank you!" Zechs flew over and latched himself around Trowa's waist. "You're so good to me!" Then, seeing the odd looks they were receiving, Zechs immediately released Trowa, clearing his throat and muttering.

"So now that we've got the robes being delivered to the inn, shall we go find the others?" asked one. The other nodded vigorously, and they left Madame Malkin's little shop.

Heero and Wufei had long since retrieved the items on their list (and nothing more), and requested them to be delivered to their rooms at the inn. They had been standing in Ollivander's for a quarter of an hour before Duo strode in, scowling, followed minutes later by a grinning Zechs and ever-neutral Trowa. Only ten minutes later a redhead and two brunettes approached the shop. When they entered, what seemed to have been a lively conversation between the three immediately stopped.

Finally, Quatre and some other blonde could be seen walking up to the store, talking and laughing with wild gestures, until the tall one actually fell down laughing. Duo glared, scowling even more, and the now silent three on the other side of the shop were gaping.

A tiny bell rang when the door finally swung open, with Draco howling in laughter and Quatre talking at he top of his lungs.

"So then, Trowa rushes into the hangar in this leather thong, and Duo was sitting on Heavyarms, grinning like an idiot because he had spray painted a...well..." Quatre turned bright red and mumbled quickly, "A giant pink dick. Right on the front of the Gundam!"

Trowa blushed lightly at the memory of that incident. The two finally took notice of their surroundings, and Quatre smiled and waved at his fellow pilots, then turned to introduce Draco to them only to see him staring at a rather handsome boy on the other side of the shop. Quatre collapsed with the sharp pain that unexpectedly ran through him.

"So...so much pain..." He whispered before falling unconscious. Well, that was a bad thing, because in waiting, Duo had told his friends all about the little incident at the book shop. So now Draco had enemies of the worst sort... Gundam Pilots.

Harry returned the cold look Draco gave him. They stood, unmoving and silent, for a long time, just looking at each other.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"...It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Thank god, although I had actually hoped to be rid of you forever."

"Well, it's not every day that you find your boyfriend threatening to kill himself because he doesn't trust you in your own home."

"It's not every day that when your boyfriend finds that you think you've been cheating on him that he goes and does it just to give you an accurate accusation."

"I told you I was sorry."

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with you. I still don't; just go away, Dra- Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Sure thing, Ha- Potter." and he turned away to see five very pissed young men holding guns and one unconscious Quatre...not...holding a gun...

"Heh, um...Is there a problem? Guys?" said Draco, putting up his hands. Finally, Quatre began to wake up. He got up with great effort, and moved to stand beside his new friend.

"Quatre, what are you doing? I'm gonna shoot that bastard, move!" growled Duo. Quatre shook his head.

"Duo, forgive him. He didn't mean what he said. Please."

"If he hadn't meant what he said he wouldn't have said it."

"It is dishonorable to lie."

"..."

"Omae o korosu."

"My hair! Stupid owls..."

Each spoke their piece, and it seemed Quatre would go down with Draco if he had to, when Mr. Ollivander came into the room.

"Good day, young sirs. Are you the Findaner saviors? I've got some options for you here; the top of the line for you." said the creepy old man.

"That's what Tom at the inn said... So did Dumbledore in the letter... I guess so then." said Quatre. Hermione shrieked a little, then ran over and hugged Heero...Who promptly flung her about 10 feet. He didn't want to injure her, you know.

Ron and Harry looked clueless as usual, and Draco, though amazed, merely shrugged.

"Well, best get to choosing. Try this; it's 10 inches, rosewood and dragon heartstring. An excellent well-rounded wand of great power." said Mr. Ollivander, handing a wand to Wufei. He swished it a bit, and a huge, smoky dragon flew out of the end, showering sparks of purple. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked surprised, and Draco was out-and-out floored, but Mr. Ollivander didn't bat an eye.

"We had the wands custom made just for you boys. I would be more surprised if they weren't the right match." And indeed, everyone's wand worked almost as beautifully (but not quite) except Quatre's, who went through more wands than Harry did, finally receiving an 11-½ inch beechwood wand with a unicorn hair in the center, which appeared very graceful and was supposed to be best at healing and curses.

Lunch was a strange affair as Zechs, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Heero, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at one table, and Draco and Quatre sat at a table on the other end of the diner. They had decided to go out for muggle Chinese. The table with the larger party was surprisingly silent, in stark contrast to the lively two opposite them. Finally, Quatre turned to take the check and met eye-to-eye with Harry, who had been glaring...er, staring at him for most of the meal. Quatre felt the intensity of Harry's heartache and jealousy in that gaze, and quickly turned back to Draco, shaken.

"I-I think we'd better go now, Draco. Don't you agree?" And the kind boy hastily grabbed his tan knee-length jacket (mmm...remember the rest?) before taking Draco by the wrist and practically dragging him out.

"Umm, Quatre? May I ask a question?" said Draco, timidly.

"You just did." replied Quatre in a cold tone that left no room for debate as they swiftly walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Finally, once in the shop, Quatre halted, jerking Draco a bit. "I'm going back to my room right after I buy a pet, but I thought you might like to look around here, you seemed interested when we passed on the way to Ollivander's. I'm meeting the others at the Magical Menagerie, so stay away from there for awhile. I'll see you at school. Bye Draco." he said. Draco opened his mouth as though to speak, but Quatre gave him a quick, brotherly hug and left the store, the tall boy still and staring after him.

An hour later, Quatre stumbled into Trowa's room with a black eye and a small cage in which a lily-dragon was contained. Lily Dragons are like miniature Chinese dragons, usually green and silver in coloration.

The black eye was courtesy of Duo, Quatre's roommate, so it seemed smarter to stay in a friend's room. Wufei and Trowa seemed more neutral than the others (well, Heero too) and Trowa was Quatre's best friend.

After the pet shop, everyone went back to the inn, except Duo, who called Quatre back to talk to him. Which of course, was not exactly talking. Quatre understood that Duo felt betrayed, but hadn't thought that he would actually try to hurt him. When the 'chat' seemed to be turning into a fight, Quatre left, but not without injury. He had walked the whole way imitating his best friend's neutral expression, but as soon as he walked into room 503, he flopped onto Trowa's bed next to it's occupant and the tears started. Silently, they rolled down his face.

Trowa was concerned. Quatre was sensitive, surely, but a little bruising had never caused him so much pain. Unsure of what to do, he pulled his only friend into a comforting embrace, and they sat there until Quatre had sobbed and hiccupped until he fell asleep, leaving a damp spot on Trowa's shoulder.

The days passed without a word between Quatre and Duo, or Zechs, who was very protective of his braided friend. Books were memorized, lessons were learned. They were all packed.

Tomorrow morning, they would leave for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Haha! The..fourth chapter is done!!! It's a helluva lot longer than the other chapters; that's fo' sho'! Please review, my dearest ones, and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!!!

Actually, this chapter was shorter than my outline required for all the details, but I'm a lazy bitch. So nyah! And again, REVIEW! I really do love all of my reviewers...Except one.


	5. Chapter 5

pout I didn't get very many reviews last time...hint hint Anyhoo, thanks to those who did review, but I would like /someone/ who reviewed to know that although I appreciate that she liked my story, the couples have already been planned out. And you never know, something that seems horrible might turn out great.Like this one Piccolo/Quatre fic I read. It was interesting, and I liked it, even though I thought it was really weird and gross when I first read the pairings. So please, don't judge a couple by the individuals!

And no, Zechs is totally not that girly at all, but...I like to make him OOC because it's just so damned funny!

So, please review, everyone! bows I am...not... at your service!

Muahahahahahaha!!!

announcer voice And today, on, "Honestly"...stuff happens!

Chapter five

"Shakedown, 19-7-9/ Cool kids never have the time..." Streamed the voice from Draco's headphones. He had a strange penchant for muggle music, and had gotten quite thoroughly into the rock scene, although he preferred 90's rock like The Smashing Pumpkins and Nirvana. Which may be the reason his now shaggy hair had a bold green streak down the left side of his bangs.

He stared moodily out at the cold, grey morning from inside his nice, warm compartment on the Hogwarts express. Billy Corgan, in his opinion, had to be one of the hottest men on the planet, right along with Kurt Cobain, James Iha, and Davey Havok. And, of course, Quatre. But Quatre wasn't really a man yet, so...yeah.

Smiling a little, he switched the song to something a little happier...perhaps 'Lily (my One and Only)' Lilies really were Draco's favorite flowers, and the song reminded him of the little blonde so much. Draco felt that he had suddenly discovered the meaning of love at first sight. Or, perhaps more accurate, love at first fight. That's how it was with Harry too. The moment he saw the defiance and strength in those emerald eyes, he had been head over heels. Then again, Quatre had not been angry or defiant, but rather unafraid and wondrous...Wondering.

"But wondering about what..." Draco mused aloud. Well, speak of the devil. Or angel. Or something along those lines...

"Hi Draco. D'you mind if I sit with you?" asked Quatre. Draco moved his belongings over and gestured for him to take a seat next to him. "Thanks." When Quatre sat down, he ran his hand through his hair, bringing the soft gold away from his eyes, where upon the left the ugly yellow-brown remnants of Duo's fist remained along with a small cut. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Draco, and Quatre looked over to see his newest friend's concerned face peering at him.

"What happened?" he asked softly, raising a gentle hand to the other's angelic face.

"Oh...that. I-well...After we left the Magical Menagerie Duo asked to speak with me and...well, he didn't exactly want to just talk. So, yeah. He still won't speak to me, and neither will Zechs, but the others are all right. Wufei was pretty mad too, but now he thinks Duo's being childish. He Duo, not Wufei wants me to apologize and stop being your friend." Said Quatre. At Draco's expression, he quickly added, "Of course I'm not gonna do that! I'm not like that!" and Draco immediately relaxed until Quatre continued, "Unless you do something as cruel as that again. It was really bad to say that. Duo...he's been through a lot. We all have, but he's had a much rougher life than anyone except perhaps Trowa. He was homeless for as long as he could remember, but an older boy named Solo showed him how to survive; they were like brothers until Solo died. That's where Duo got his first name. After the Maxwell church took him in, it was destroyed and everyone massacred; he takes his last name from Father Maxwell. Duo was the only survivor and blames himself; he declares himself cursed. 'Everyone who loves me dies' he said. I worry about him sometimes." Quatre said sadly.

"Oh..." Whispered Draco. He understood.

It was comfortably silent in that compartment for a good long while, as they had gotten there at about 8:15 that morning. They had nearly fallen asleep when students began crowding through the train at nine. Crabbe and Goyle thumped in noisily, and Quatre was startled from his peace-filled dozing.

"Hoozzat?" grunted Crabbe, pointing at the pilot. Draco had straightened up and taken on his normal icy persona.

"That, idiot, is my friend Quatre. Apparently over the summer your IQ has sunk so low as that you wouldn't recognize someone next to me as my friend. Honestly, this school needs a special ed class." Said Draco with that cold tone and frozen eyes. Quatre shivered a little. Crabbe cocked his head, then turned ruddy as he realized that he had just been insulted.

"'K. Hi Cat-rah." Said Goyle, holding out a big, rough hand. Draco sneered.

"Can't you oafs do anything right? It's Quatre, not Cat-rah. Jesus, learn it right! I mean--" Quatre cut him off with the elegance of a raised hand. Then he rose, and standing tall, introduced himself.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to make your acquantaince...?" "Gregory." Goyle supplied. Quatre smiled kindly.

"Gregory it is then." He shook the large boy's hand with diplomatic firmness before returning to his seat. Draco pursed his lips. Quatre had just made him look like a total asshole.

Soon after the thugs left to chase the snack cart Quatre began to gather up his things.

"What're you doing? The train's barely left!" said Draco. Quatre stared at him with a blank face.

"Apparently I have misjudged you. You are so mean to everyone but me, it seems. I don't know what your problem is, but it greatly displeases me when you act like this." Said the boy, still picking up bags. He said all of this in a chilling monotone that was rather like a cross between himself under the Zero system's influence, and a really pissed off Heero.

It was scary...

Draco mentally kicked himself. 'And super-dumbass does it again.' He thought. "Quatre, I'm sorry! I'm just so used to acting like that, and I know it's not a good excuse, but I was raised like that and I have an image to uphold and..." He trailed off as Quatre turned to him, face still unreadable.

"I know Draco. It's a shame your pride gets in the way of what you really believe. I really can't be around you if your image is more important than your friends."

"I'll change! Please, Quatre, you're my only friend! If you leave now... I'll have nothing here. If you help me, I can change. I swear it. Please?" begged Draco. Quatre felt the sincerity of Draco's plea and, after a few moments of pretending to ponder his words, he sat back down. His companion's sigh of relief brought a small smile to his face.

"Now, Draco. About this changing you're supposed to be doing..."

A horror filled Draco's very being.

Duo's huge, cheesy grin quite abruptly fell off of his face when he saw who was at the compartment door. His new worst enemy and his ex-friend. Quatre offered a kind look; Duo glared and Draco was about to say something very characteristic of himself when Quatre's look became forced and he stomped on Draco's toe. The taller boy did a very good impression of a goldfish, with his silently gaping mouth opening and closing with the pain of a very likely bruised bone or two... Or five.

"Duo, I am very sorry for whatever it was I did to wrong you, but Draco is my friend and I will not abandon him. He would like to say something for himself." With yet another obviously strained look, he ground his heel into the sullen Draco's already injured foot. "Wouldn't you, Draco?" he asked from behind his clenched teeth.

"Ach! ...Yeah. Duo - I - am - very - sorry - about - what - I - said - to - you - at - the - store. I - hope - you - will - forgive - me. I - was - completely - erroneous - in - my - actions." His speech was very clearly rehearsed as every word was said in the same dull tone. Quatre put on a cheery smile.

"There now. Isn't that nice? Now let's all be friends." Duo paled and nodded rapidly. When Quatre was in this sort of mood, it was best not to contradict him. "Good. Shake hands, boys." Said the kindly blonde.

The two reluctantly reached toward each other and let a firm squeeze of the other's hand suffice for a handshake. Then they noticed the rest of the people in the compartment. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs had been goggling mutely the whole time.

Harry frowned and left; Ron and Wufei went after him, but Hermione stopped the redhead.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" asked the Chinese boy. His hair was down and he wore glasses and his old school uniform.

Mmm...

Harry finally stopped with his back still turned. "I don't-Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He sighed. "Well...It's just that...I guess you probably know this from the little thing at Ollivander's, but Draco and I used to be together. We had a really messy breakup and I just... He's not as nice as he seems. I really like your friends, and I don't want to see them hurt." Harry's voice cracked. Wufei rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him around to face him. Tear-filled emerald eyes met proud onyx. "I hate him! I hate him so much!" Wufei drew him closer.

"Aa. But why must you hate him so much?" he asked quietly. Harry trembled as he sobbed.

"Because...because I still love him. Why can't he just let me be at peace? Every time I see him, I forget we were ever apart, until he looks at me, and he uses that cold gaze. The way he looks at everyone else. It hurts so much..." The Gryffindor boy couldn't speak any more, and Wufei stood holding him, rocking gently back and forth, and murmuring soothing things; smoothing wild locks back from a scarred forehead.

"It's all right. I know how it is. I hated my wife until she died...I love her now, but...She cannot stop me from loving anyone else. That painful love may always be there, but it will fade until you can hardly tell." Harry looked up, startled.

"You had a wife?"

"Well...She hadn't accepted me as her husband yet, but yes. Her given name was Meiran, but since women of our society couldn't be warriors, she called herself Nataku. Nataku was the name was our great, genderless protector." Said Wufei with a tiny smile and sad eyes.

"But, you're so young!" said Harry. Wufei nodded.

"Custom." He said simply. Harry nodded. "So, can you try not to let Draco get to you? Just know that it will get better. Maybe you can be friends someday. And anyway...I think my friend Quatre would be quite disappointed to hear what you have to say about this nasty ex of yours, if you know what I mean." Said Wufei, nodding through the window. Quatre was talking to the group, looking at Draco the whole time with big, sparkly, adoring eyes. Harry chuckled a bit, and they headed back in.

Only moments later, they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god..." Whispered Quatre again and again, terrified and clutching Draco's arm. There were so many people there milling about; a gigantic man yelled toward the first years. It was a sea of humans, threatening to crush and drown the small blonde. Draco looked down at Quatre.

"C'mon. If we hurry to a carriage, you might escape the boat ride across the lake." He said. Quatre nodded and they quickly made their way to a horseless carriage shared with Crabbe and Goyle, to whom Draco had been forced to apologize.

Wufei was in the same carriage as the 'Dream Team' and he was actually making quite nice conversation with Harry.

"So, the school, does it..."

"Yep. And also--"

"Wow! I didn't know that. So is it like, you know, or do they have it like...?"

"No, actually it's more like, you know what I mean? Not like that, but more like this, see?"

"Oh, I see! But couldn't they do that other thing?"

"That wouldn't work because this stuff would happen."

"But if they did the thing and then did, you know, then the stuff would be bypassed therefore allowing the procedure to function correctly?"

"Hmm..."

And somehow, although Ron and Hermione were baffled, Wufei and Harry understood each other perfectly.

Duo, Heero, and Trowa had been seated with the Weasley twins, so in order to fit, Duo plopped himself right on George's lap.

"Hi! My name's Duo Maxwell. Nice to meetcha!" he said after making himself comfortable on the redhead's legs. Fred and George grinned.

"Hello, Duo. I'm Fred, that's George." Said George, switching the names. Duo flicked him in the nose.

"Liar!" he exclaimed. "You can't fool us; we're trained for this sorta thing!" George and Fred were amazed.

"Well, he's got us beat by a long shot." Sighed Fred.

"Ah, but he's not yet got dungbombs, has he o brother mine?"

"Hmm..." And they cackled evilly. Trowa and Heero remained silent; Heero was annoyed by the others' antics, and Trowa was intrigued. The Fred twin had some enigma to him, which Trowa vowed to discover that year.

After getting off the Hogwarts Express, Zechs was immediately steered around by two extraordinarily hot men into a Ministry of Magic car to head to Godric's Hollow, where the 'hot two' now lived. They introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and right off the bat they told Zechs that he had better state any issues he had with gays because the two were very much in love and not about to hide it. Zechs laughed and told them he was probably gayer than both of them combined. It was a jolly ride and they were friends before they left Hogsmeade.

They entered the house quietly. Zechs tried to stifle a yawn rather unsuccessfully, and looked at his new companions sheepishly.

"I'm kinda tired...Sorry." he mumbled with pink-tinged cheeks.

"S'all right. Would you like to take a nap or see the Sorting at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"Uuh.What's a 'Sorting'" said Zechs. Remus chuckled a bit.

"It's when you find out just what kind of person you are, and who your true friends and family will be. Of course, inter-house relations are a possibility, but they've always been a bit strained. So, do you want to see it or d'you wanna take a rest? I can stay here and put your things away if you like." At the honey-blonde's suggestion, Zechs nodded.

"I think I'd like to see the Sorting. I can take a nap later." He decided.

"Great! We'd better hurry, though. Take my hand!" Sirius' rough hand clasped the warm, dry hand of the sexy pilot. They vanished immediately. With a sigh, Remus set to work straightening Zechs' room.

"Good evening, students new and old. Before the Sorting, I would like to make some announcements. We have some new students this year, and they will be joining the sixth year. And before those hushed whispers sweep the hall as they invariably will, yes, these boys are the much-famed Findaner Saviors. One of them will attend the first half of sixth year, and the second half of seventh year, then the entire seventh year again with his companions. Another will not be coming to school at all due to his age, but is staying with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black at Godric's hollow. Your hushed whispers are now permitted to sweep." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the end of his announcements, and indeed, hushed whispers swept the hall.

That is, until the doors to the great hall swung open. A bright light seemed to come from outside, along with some thick mist. Only dark silhouettes of the five boys could be seen strutting into the Great Hall. One of the shadowed figures crouched for a moment next to a concealed lump in the corner for a moment. Then, the music started...

It was 5/4 by Gorillaz; the whole dramatic entrance had been Duo's idea. Draco had helped indirectly by transmitting his ideas to Quatre, who then shared with the group. Each boy wore either A) a super drop-dead-fall-to- the-floor-crawl-to-the-door devilish smirk (Duo, Heero) B) A serious face with breath-taking smoldering eyes (Wufei, Trowa) or C) a drool-and-goo-goo- eyes-inducing bright-eyed angelic smile (Quatre.)

Each of them walked swiftly, but in the most seductive manner they could conjure. Despite the insane cheesiness of the whole situation, the entire population of Hogwarts (minus Snape and Dumbledore) had their jaws on the floor.

The song ended with a different pose stuck by each boy. Immediately Wufei turned bright red in embarrassment, whereas Quatre turned pink and joined Duo in hysterical laughter. Trowa, of course, retained his neutral mask, but Heero was determined to hold on to the reaction he'd received. He looked up at his audience from under his eyelashes, and quite suddenly winked and waved. The other boys were shocked!

McGonagall was the first to collect her wits, and with her usual stern manner, she went brought the hat up and set it on the stool in front of everyone. She cleared her throat impatiently, waiting for the pilots to gather themselves.

"Boys!" she barked. "Sit on the stool, put on the hat, and go to your table when your house is assigned!"

The pilots who weren't flushed (or blushing) tinged rose and bashfully went to stand in line.

"Be sorted when I call your name. The hat has no song for you, sorry. You were interrupting its plans for next year's song. Now: Yuy, Heero!"

The soldier-postured boy sat on the stool, the hat sitting perfectly atop his head. Only a few seconds passed before the hat called out: "Gryffindor!" The lions cheered as our favorite destructo-boy joined their ranks.

"Chang, Wufei!"

The Chinese boy sat, and sat, and then he sat some more. It took twenty minutes before the hat hesitantly said: "Ravenclaw...I think" Of course, this caused a ruckus, as the hat had never been unsure before, but Wufei nevertheless received a warm raven welcome.

"Maxwell, Duo!"

Hat over eyes, Duo was placed into Gryffindor as quickly as Draco had been into Slytherin. Duo grinned broadly and sat next to his fellow pilot.

"Umm...! AKA Barton, Trowa!" Trowa, as always, took his calm self to sit in a neutral manner with a blank look. The hat sat nonaligned on his head, and called: "Slytherin" in a flat tone.

Finally, "Winner, Quatre Raberba" was up. As soon as he was within a foot of the hat, the old floppy thing screamed "SLYTHERIN!!!" as loud as it could. Apparently, Quatre was not as angelic as he appeared. Several of the goo-goo-eyed admirers of the blonde fainted at the unlikely Sorting of pilot 04. But he retained his innocent angel face, and with an aura of complete purity and virtue, he sat amongst several of his shady, cruel-eyed Housemates.

Peering into the Great Hall, Zechs and Sirius watched. Zechs had no idea what to make of all of this, but he could tell from Sirius' face and breathing (or rather, lack of) that it was important. So, of course, he demanded an explanation. All said and done, Zechs felt rather faint.

"Oh my." He said, his voice a bit higher than usual. Sirius looked at him, concerned.

"You OK?" he asked. Zechs nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, just fine. Just...When I'm experiencing strong emotions, I... Never mind. It's okay though." With a shaky breath and smile, he turned his eyes back to the events of the Great Hall. Though rather puzzled, Sirius also returned to observing the evening's events.

Quatre smiled kindly at the corrupt-looking occupants of his house. Several of them sneered, but a pale, skeletal boy with longish auburn hair that fell in soft, thick waves and luminous chocolate eyes approached him. He wasn't smiling, but he retained a pleasant appearance and manner. Beneath his open robes he wore a too-large black cable-knit turtleneck and a pair of ripped blue jeans, with several holes in them despite the patches that covered several places. He held out his smooth, white hand, and with a solemn sort of smile with no teeth showing, he said,

"My name is Blaise Zambini. It's nice to meet you, Quatre." Quatre took his hand, beaming and replied,

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaise. Might I inquire your age or what year you're in?"

"I'm 16 and in my sixth year. We're dorm mates, with Draco and Crabbe and Goyle. There's also this other guy, but I don't know him."

"Trowa? He's my best friend!" Quatre bounced a little.

"Right. Well, this should be a good year." Blaise took Quatre's hand. "I know I don't really know you that well, but...Would you go out with me?"

"No, I wanted to ask him first!"

"No, me! Me first!"

"I had first dibs!"

Nearly half of the Slytherins (5-7 year) were clamoring over the rather frightened Arabian boy. They got closer and closer, surrounding him, strangling him with their closeness.

Then it all went black.

That's that for this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy. So, should Quatre go out with Blaise? Or will he refuse...Hmm. I've got it planned, but you might be able to persuade me!

Oh, and umm...In case you haven't noticed, Quatre's a little claustrophobic and stuff. Not in enclosed spaces, but when there are too many people, or several people so close, it just doesn't work out for him too well.

Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

swing dances Woo-hoo! I am so back in the groove! Well, I'm really sad and still pretty much in mourning... Those who've read OotP will understand. Anyway! I'm inspired once more, and so here is the real chapter 6. I really hope you've at least read the songs last chapter, if you haven't heard any of them. I'll be posting lyrics every so often like that; so don't be too excited every time you see an update.

I would like to apologize to any readers that might be out there. First for taking so long to update, and second for writing such a crappy story. It may be just good enough, but it's really not as great as you wonderful people deserve to read. That said, please R&R!

I realize that the thing between Harry and Wufei on the train was weird and completely unrealistic to most of you. So, I am explaining how that would work out. If you bothered to read the pairings a few chapters back, you would understand the undeniable attraction. As for things like that just tumbling out of dear Harry's mouth when he's usually silent on such things... I figured I would apply some of my own personality traits to him, like that I find admitting things is much easier when saying it to a well- liked acquaintance rather than someone closer. Regarding Wufei going after Harry, I wanted him to have some uncontrollable, inexplicable impulse to comfort Harry. It's more believable than the pilot just grabbing Harry and shagging him in some abandoned compartment, eh?

Things like relationships are moving along rather too quickly for my taste, so I will attempt to slow it down, make the story a bit more serious, and fit a plot in there somewhere.

And yes, I know that many parts are corny... The worst ones are meant to be that way, though!

Again, please review what you read!

dances the Charleston

(I disclaim!)

the real Chapter 6

Groaning as his bleary eyes blinked open, Quatre awoke to the sight of several concerned people standing around him, including all the pilots, Blaise and Draco, and Remus and Sirius.

"What... What happened?" he asked, voice raspy. He immediately felt waves of guilt washing over him as Blaise and Draco knelt down to be at eye level with him.

"It's all my fault!" they wailed in unison.

"I should've been with you." Said Draco.

"I should've asked you out more privately. I'm so sorry that happened to you, kitten." Said Blaise, looking tearfully into Quatre's eyes. Draco glared a thousand deaths at his Housemate, but said nothing.

"Kitten? Oh, Blaise, that's so sweet. It's not your fault I'm so weak, though. And...yes. I can feel that you're just so kind, although we've just met. Of course I'll go out with you." And Quatre promptly flung his arms around Blaise with a happy smile, Draco completely forgotten.

Draco was shocked. It was as though someone had actually twisted a knife through his heart and slugged him as hard as they could in the stomach at the same time. Quatre completely missed these emotions, wrapped up in his and Blaise's happiness. To the outside viewer, only a fleeting moment of twisted agony was upon the pureblood's face before a carefully blank mask slipped over it and he stepped out of the room.

Now, of course, as it would be unlike the author to not have anyone follow a distraught character, Trowa rose from his spot on the floor and followed Draco quietly. He knew that Quatre cared very much for Draco, and so if one was upset, there was no doubt that the other would also become so in little time.

Trowa had never had much experience in this whole 'comforting people' thing, but he decided to give it his best shot. Anyway, since a friend of Quatre's would generally have to be Trowa's friend as well, maybe Trowa could use this as an opportunity to make friends.

Finally, Draco rounded a corner and stopped; a statue was nearby and he could sit with his knees tucked up and rest his arms on them while remaining mostly hidden. With sharp eyes that couldn't be fooled, Trowa quickly spotted the blonde boy and took a spot next to him.

"What do you want? Go away." Said Draco miserably. "Or have you come to deject me further?"

Trowa figured he might try just talking first, since Draco didn't seem too touchy-feely around people he didn't know.

"Draco..." he began quietly. Draco put his chin on his arms so his head was still down, but he could look at Trowa. "... do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Trowa remained passive a Draco glared viciously at him.

"Do I look like I wanna talk about it?"

"...Not really. But you should! I want to know. Quatre's my best friend, so maybe I can help you... It's not good to keep everything to yourself." Trowa replied gently.

The two sat rather silently for a few minutes or so, and finally Draco began. "I guess... I'm jealous of Blaise. I had Quatre first, so I have the first claims to him, and Blaise ignored that and took him away. I know Quatre and I were- are still just friends, but I think I wanted more than that. Now, I've got no one."

Trowa nodded. "I understand. I never had anyone until I met Quatre." Draco looked at Trowa closely.

"Were you...?" he asked. Trowa smiled.

"No. I don't think I could ever be with Quatre romantically. We're too close... Like family." Finally, he decided to put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "He'll see what's supposed to happen. Blaise just swept him off his feet a little, you know? I just know he'll come to his senses."

"Do you usually talk this much?" asked Draco. Trowa thought for a moment.

"Only around Quatre."

"So does this mean we're friends now?"

"... I guess so."

And so Trowa and Draco were the greatest of friends from that moment on, and the statue of Wadrock Gryffindor, Godric's demented uncle, was forevermore their place to talk... A place to see much more of the two than any pair ever before.

Poor Butterfly

'Neath the blossoms waiting

Poor Butterfly

For she loved him so

The moments pass into hours

The hours pass into years

And as she smiles through her tears

She murmurs low

The moon and I

Know that he'll be faithful

I'm sure he'll come back

By and by

But if he don't come back

I just must die

Poor Butterfly

"So, Harry, which beds do we get? Huh? Huh?" Duo jumped on the bed that was obviously Harry's, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Go on and take whichever free bed you like, ok? Don' worry about unpacking your things tonight and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow's classes, especially since we've got potions first thing tomorrow, with the Slytherins." Harry grinned and stretched out on the gorgeous scarlet bed. "Something tells me the Slytherins won't be too keen on bothering us as long as you all are around."

Duo grinned back and flung himself on the nearest bed... Which happened to be occupied by Seamus Finnigan.

"Argh! Geroff, ya bloody... Oh! Sorry, Mr. Duo, sir... I mean, well..." he trailed off, rather pink. Duo smiled kindly.

"Well, I'm the one who leaped on ya in the first place. Sorry, man, I didn't see ya there! Anyway, maybe I like this bed, eh?" he crept closer until he was just inches from the irish boy's face. "As long as you're in it." Seamus did a very good impression of a tomato, and Dean chose just that moment to barge into the room.

"Oy! Seamus, love, where've ya been, we were waiting for ya out there and what the hell?!! Seamus, I can't believe this! I leave you alone with a pretty boy for a few minutes and this is what I get? Fine, then! I don't even want to talk to you about this. I'm going to sleep in the commons tonight!" and he immediately turned and left just as suddenly as he came.

Duo looked at Seamus bashfully. "Sorry, bud, I was just playing around. Do you mind if I go talk to him and explain?" Seamus nodded.

"That'd be a good idea."

Duo entered the softly lit commons to find Dean staring into the fire; a stray tear was violently wiped away as the dark boy sniffed quietly.

"Er, Dean, was it? Look, I'm sorry about what you thought was going on, but I-"

"No! I don't want to hear you making excuses for Seamus. I know what I saw, and I'm not mad at you, so don't bother. You couldn't have known that we are... Were a couple."

Duo sat down next to his housemate. "Dean, I jumped on what I thought was an empty bed. It turns out that Seamus was in the bed, and being the flirtatious little bastard I am, I decided to tease him a bit. I'm like that with everyone, Dean, and Seamus was just trying to sleep. Don't punish him for something he didn't do."

Dean looked at Duo with wide eyes. "You serious?" Duo nodded. "I thought- I thought- Nevermind what I thought! I've gotta go apologize to Seamus before he thinks... Well, you know." Dean rushed off to make amends with Seamus, brushing by Heero who was just coming into the commons. Heero sat on the couch, and his only- and best- friend leaned against his legs to let Heero play with his long braid.

"So, Heero, what do you think of all this? It's only my first day and I've caused discord!" Duo tilted his head back to see Heero's face.

"I think that's normal for you Duo. I'd be shocked if you hadn't been the source of some sort of trouble today. As for me... I'm stable." He untied the black ribbon that was holding Duo's braid as he spoke, and ran his fingers through the silky chestnut locks. Duo nodded.

"I think... I wanna be friends with these people. We're going to be happy here, aren't we Heero? Will we be free now?" the boy turned around to face Heero completely. "Can we make promises?"

The firelight flicked as the logs shifted. The moon and stars peered through the window, and saw something rare...

Heero smiled softly, and touching his forehead to Duo's, whispered, "Yes."

That's the end of this chapter! Come back later for some more lovely entertainment, eh? This summer, I'm on a roll!

hold up pom-poms Review! Review! Re-re-Review!

(and sorry for the pathetically short chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And especially my most recent reviewer, Touya's Angel, who thought the previous chapter was creepy. Muahahaha!

On the lawn of Hogwarts, in the early dawn's drizzle, Wufei slowly moved through his morning exercises. His slow, deep breaths created a serene inner self. He felt harmony, and was free of thought yet alert to everything around him.

When he'd first gone outside, the sky was deep blue, and the sun hadn't risen. The grass was dewy and the rain hadn't begun to fall. As he cleared his mind, the first sprinkling came down as a mist upon him, and now it fell steadily, soaking through his fine white silks and saturating his hair. As it dripped over his face, tiny hazy drops clung to his long eyelashes.

The sun crept up higher and higher, and soon the sky was no longer daybreak's grey-blue, but dashed with pink and orange where the clouds broke in the distance. With a final measured breath, he came to a resting position for a few moments, and went back up to the castle to further prepare for his day.

Harry swept around the Quidditch pitch, dodging the raindrops of the early morning. He had freedom and peace of mind. None of his troubled inner workings could reach him here. With a final measured breath, he came to a resting position for a few moments, and went back up to the castle to further prepare for his day.

Back in the Ravenclaw commons, Wufei stripped off his sopping wet clothes, and dried himself off before slipping on a fresh version of what he had been wearing, his robe and tie, and put his hair back into its customary ponytail.

Despite the unfamiliarity of his surroundings making him uncomfortable, Wufei started off on a good note when Ernie Macmillan introduced himself. Since they were roommates, it was lucky that they got along rather well, although Wufei tired quickly of the boy's pretentious attitude. Wufei couldn't see how the Ravenclaw house was the 'wise' one, even if all the students had high levels of intelligence.

In just a few minutes, Wufei stepped into the mostly empty Great Hall. In fact, only one other person was sitting there; Harry had also gone out earlier that morning. Feeling rather shy and awkward, Wufei approached his closest acquaintance yet and joined him for breakfast.

"Good Morning." Said Wufei. "Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected." Replied Harry. Truthfully, he'd been plagued by nightmares of Cedric's death since the saviors had arrived in the wizarding world, but he wasn't about to reveal such a weak and humiliating secret to someone he barely knew. "And you?"

"As well as can be expected." mimicked Wufei. The haunted look in his eyes convinced Harry that perhaps they had similar expectations of sleep.

"I know. I really, really know, Wufei." Their eyes met, both emerald and ebony expressing the deep tragedies of their pasts. In that moment, something akin to static shock ran through both of them, causing twin gasps. Slowly, very slowly, Harry raised his hand up, and Wufei touched it by the fingertips; it was as though each boy was looking into a mirror, and seeing the other's reflection. They were connected.

"RON! YOU BLOODY- Oh, hi Harry." Ginny skidded to a halt, pink-faced from chasing her brother. The contact was broken as Harry started around at the sudden interruption. Students were flooding into the hall for their morning meal. Wufei sighed at the loss of the touch and joined his house table.

"Oh, Blaise, you're so kind and generous to everyone! I'm so glad I'm your boyfriend!" gushed Quatre, more or less permanently attached to Blaise's arm. Blaise smiled happily. He really liked Quatre, so even if it meant putting up a front, he would do what he had to in order to keep the smaller boy happy.

"I'll do anything for you, little one." he cooed, tapping Quatre's nose gently. The blonde stared up into his eyes.

"Please, don't call me that. That's what Trowa calls me... I don't want to think of you like him." Said Quatre, shuddering. 'That was kinda gross... Blaise calling me Little One? Ugh. Me with Trowa is like... incest or something.' He thought.

Of course, Blaise took this reaction completely the wrong way. He pulled Quatre close and glared hard at the pilot across the hall. 'I'll kill that bastard.'

'I'll kill that bastard.' Thought Draco, glaring at Blaise. 'How dare he take Quatre away from me?! The boy is mine... Hey, that's a song, isn't it? Huh...'

Trowa moseyed on over and managed to plop down gracefully on the bench.

"Morning, Draco."

"The boy is mine..."

"Erm..."

"Huh? Oh, umm..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Right then."

And so they ate.

So, the first day of class commenced. First thing in the morning was Quidditch, which had all the Houses of the same year together. Duo hopped around like the energizer bunny, Quatre chattered on to Blaise, Heero stood perfectly still as the soldier he was, Trowa nodded and 'mm-hmm'd to Draco's comments, and Wufei had an engaging conversation with Harry about sports and exercise.

"Class! Please come to order!" called Madam Hooch, striding across the field with room in hand. "Today we have a special guest, Hogwarts graduate, and professional Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. Please be on your best behavior and demonstrate your best flying technique. Oliver?"

He stepped up. "Well, I decided to come visit you since I have a break, and I heard there were new students. I'm really here to show these new guys how to do it right, and to scout out some new talent for the team. So, if the new students would gather over here, we can get started right away. I'd also like Harry to join us."

The six boys met Oliver on the opposite end of the Quidditch pitch from where the regular class was being held. The handsome young man handed each a broom, except Harry, who had already mounted his brand new Tatsumaki 1, a practically experimental Japanese racing broom. Asian wizarding technology, just like their muggle technology, was always the most advanced, no matter the product.

"Hello, boys. As you already know, I'm Oliver Wood. Call me Oliver or Wood if you like, but no other term is acceptable. I've been told that you're the Findaner saviors. What are your names?"

Quatre politely bowed and introduced himself and the others to Oliver. Heero was silent as always, but his mind was reeling. 'What's this feeling? I want to touch him. He's very... What was that word? Hot? Yes. He's hot. Nobody else I've ever seen is the same. Nobody else is so hot.' He thought. Indeed, the feeling of lustful attraction was new to Heero, but Oliver's handsome yet boyish look and general manner of sensibility (not including matters of Quidditch) managed to get through and knock him on the head... Ah, but which one? giggle

"Here's a broom for each of you. Mr. Black kindly donated enough Firebolts to the school for each student to use their own. Now, we will start with the basics. Hold your right hand over the broom, and say 'up!'"

Each pilot held their right hand over the broom and said the word, and each was very successful, except Heero, whose broom didn't respond at all.

"Up!" he said.

"Up! Up!" But the broom wouldn't move.

Oliver was puzzled. "Well, it's not a broom malfunction, and you wouldn't be here if you weren't magical, so... I know! Try with your left hand."

He put his left hand over the broom and repeated the word, causing the broom to fly right up with a 'smack!' in the palm of Heero's hand.

"Good! Now, swing your leg over your broom, and put your right hand in front of your left to grip it properly." They all did so, but again, something was off with Heero and his broom. "No, here." Oliver came up behind Heero, and put his hands over the smaller boy's to get the broom grip right. His warm, toned chest and stomach pressed against Heero's back made the soldier bite his lip to keep from responding to the sensation. "You have to switch your hands since you're a lefty." He said quietly, sending shivers down the other's spine as his hot breath blew against Heero's ear.

"H-hn..." He switched his hands slowly, with Oliver's own guiding him.

"Good. Make sure you don't grip too tight, but don't leave your hands too loose."

Harry piped up from the corner. "If you're fine now, let's start with the flying!"

"Um, yes, flying! We'll get to that immediately, if not sooner!"

Everyone took to the air. Duo and Trowa were extremely graceful and powerful. Wufei flew like anything else he put his mind to: the best he could. Although the Chinese boy was technically flying perfectly, he didn't have the natural ease of Harry, or his two gifted copilots. Indeed, Duo and Trowa flew as though performing an exotic ballet; it was much more lovely to look at than Harry's, even though Harry was still the best flier. Quatre hovered about, then darted over to another spot, before hovering peacefully once more. Heero... Heero needed a little more practice. Oliver winced as the lefty crashed into a goal post. The Perfect Soldier had finally been beaten. He couldn't fly a broom for Relena's pink limo.

"Heero! Come down here!" called Oliver. Heero swooped down, looking like a professional Quidditch player... And at about two-hundred feet above ground, was sent plummeting towards the earth. No one could do anything in time, and he hit the ground with the all-too-familiar crack of broken bones.

The others landed quickly near him. "Heero! Heero, wake up!" begged Duo. Heero opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh, man! Heero, you've gotta stop doing that!" Duo flung himself into Heero's arms, and kissed him briefly on the cheek. "Never, ever!"

Oliver's heart gave a painful little jump when he saw the interaction between Heero and Duo. Were they already lovers? 'Well, never mind that. I've got to see if Heero's injured.'

"Heero, are you hurt?" asked Oliver.

"Not seriously. I broke my leg again, maybe sprained my wrist, but nothing major."

"You broke your leg again?! How many times can you do that before it falls off?!" shrieked Duo. Quatre clapped his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Duo, as long as it is not infected and the bone is inside the flesh, it is impossible for my leg to fall off from being broken too many times." Said Heero calmly, ripping a piece of his robe off. He put his hands on his leg and squeezed the bones back into place, then, using a piece of snapped broom (volunteered by a worried-looking Harry at Wufei's instruction) he made a splint to hold the bones until they healed.

Oliver nearly fainted. 'How can he do that so calmly? These boys must have really been through something!' the thoughts raced through his mind at the possibilities.

Quatre, sensing the emotions practically radiating off of Oliver, touched him gently on the arm. "Calm down. We know how to deal with things like this. It's a minor injury in our line of work. We can talk later." Oliver nodded quietly. Yes, they could talk later. Calm washed over him in waves, and finally he insisted that Heero see Mme Pomfrey. He finally agreed when he was told that the mediwitch could heal it even faster than his enhanced body could.

So, they headed up the hill into Hogwarts, unaware of the cold steel blue eyes gazing upon them.

Muahahaha! I am so done with this chapter! Please review! And who exactly is watching them with a steely gaze? This answered and more, in the next chapter! ... whenever that's finished...


End file.
